This application claims priority of Spanish Application Serial No. 200001559, filed on Jun. 9, 2000, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
Known procedures and devices carry out the collection of a soil sample which is taken to the laboratory. This has the inconvenience that the aqueous solution found in the edaphic profile or substratum is not used directly, and thus the degree of distortion of the analysis depends mainly on the qualitative composition of the water used.